Música, tiempo y espacio
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: Cuando el Doctor se da cuenta de un factor en común que hace que se sienta miserable, busca algo diferente a eso, y parece encontrarlo en Ohio.


**Disclaimer**: Doctor Who y sus personajes nombrados no me pertenecen, pertenece a BBC. y Glee con sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a R.I.B.

**Notas:** Esto es después de _''La Tierra Robada/El Final del Viaje''_ en Doctor Who y en transcurso de_ ''Silly Love Songs''_ de Glee. La idea surgió de un gif, en google imágenes busquen: ''Tenth on Glee'' Y para los whovians, lo siento si falló en datos sobre el Doctor, aun no soy muy experta. Las tres mujeres nombradas que el Doctor llego a ''querer un poco más'' son de mi elecciòn.

* * *

**GAP Attack - Parte 1**

Dejar a Donna Noble era la ultima cosa dolorosa que tuvo que haber hecho, peor aun saber que nunca mas podría volver a verla o que ella nunca tendría un recuerdo de el. Suspiro agotado y emprendió marcha aun nuevo viaje, viajar... era lo único que le quedaba después de Rose Tyler, Reinette y hasta Astrid Peth mujeres que de alguna manera llego a querer un poco mas.

¡Mujeres!¡Eso era! Debía de dejar de viajar con mujeres, una idea un poco tonta pero, ¿que mas daba? La primera persona que vino a su mente fue Jack Harkness pero el tenía Torchwood a su mando así que tenía que pensar en alguien mas... Sacudió su cabeza, si seguía pensando que las mujeres tenían la culpa de su desgracia era un completo idiota, claro que ellas no tenían la culpa.

Rose Tyler no tuvo la culpa de quedar atrapada en otra realidad.

Reinette no tuvo la culpa de morir esperándolo.

Astrid no tuvo la culpa de quedar viajando en el Universo.

La TARDIS hizo sus movimientos bruscos de costumbre y después pauso anunciando que ya estaba en algún lugar, pero lo que el ahora no podía recordar era que lugar había escogido, pensó que si salir y mirar, sería mas divertido. Tomo su gabardina y abrió la puerta, al salir escucho aplausos y miro a personas alrededor de el, sonrió y se dio cuenta que las personas creían que había presentado algún truco de magia. Camino unos pasos y las personas comenzaron a dispersarse, dio una mirada alrededor, notando que se encontraba en un centro comercial del siglo... 21. Ahora solo le faltaba saber en que lugar. Comenzó un paseo por el lugar, deteniéndose cuando miro una tienda de ropa, el no era alguien que se pasaba el tiempo pensando que ponerse y tampoco necesitaba alguna prenda nueva, dado que el la TARDIS tenía un gran cuarto con atuendos de cualquier tipo, tamaño y tiempo, pero de cualquier manera entro al local pensando que hace mucho que no hacia una compra de algún tipo.

Miro algunos detalles: corazones, rosas y peluches en el lugar. Claramente se trataba de la festividad de Día De San Valentín que era una muy linda pero ninguna como Navidad. Con sus manos metidas en el bolsillo sintió un escalofrío poco común, tenía que ver algo anormal allí. Dio una vuelta para mirar alrededor y golpeo contra un grupo de chicos que vestían un uniforme azul y rojo.  
—Ten mas cuidado, amigo.— dijo un pelinegro con pequeña estatura mientras se acomodaba su blazer.  
—Si, lo tendré.— respondió simplemente.  
— ¡Vamos, Blaine!.— se escucho un grito tras de el.  
El chico solo respiro hondo y miro a su compañero, un castaño con ojos azules y piel clara, quién solo asintió con una sonrisa un poco decaída pero convencedora. El y un rubio tomaron de los hombros a Blaine para guiarlo a una parte.  
—Todo saldrá bien.— escucho al castaño decirle a su amigo.

Miro dirección a los chicos que se alejaban y ahora percibió un olor, dio unos pasos hacia los chicos y el olor seguía así que como en todas las situaciones decidió seguir a los jóvenes, se quedo mirando un maniquí que estaba seguro que no era unos autones. El chico castaño volvió a decirle unas palabras de aliento al pelinegro mientras este miraba a un joven que aparentemente trabajaba en el local.  
Cuando se dio cuenta que los chicos uniformados eran mas de 12, el Doctor ya se encontraba presenciando una presentación musical protagonizada por Blaine hacia el empleado.

Blaine perseguía al rubio con una canción un poco... reveladora. Admiro la valentía que debió haber tenido para poder expresarse, después de todo era el siglo 21 y no era el peor pero tampoco el mejor siglo para personas como el.  
Al terminar la canción el Doctor se acerco lo mas despistadamente para acercarse a los estudiantes, tratando de saber de donde provenía el olor que percibía.  
—Supongo que Wes no vuelve a aprobar alguna presentación de Dalton.— murmuro un chico algo con cabello claro hacia el rubio que había visto hace un rato.  
DALTON.  
Los estudiantes-cantantes salieron del local y solo se quedaron Blaine con el que aparentemente era su mejor amigo. Blaine intercambio unas palabras con el empleado y salió para sentarse en una banca fuera del local. El Doctor hizo lo mismo y espero los mismos minutos mientras descubrió que el olor provenía de el castaño que acompañaba a Blaine. Cuando por fin se le ocurrió una buena excusa para hablar con ellos (porque no podía solo acercarse, el castaño parecía alguien muy inteligente como para caer el mas excusas que siempre utilizaba) el empleado salio y converso con Blaine. Al escuchar la conversación y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Blaine.

—¿Puedo decir algo?¿Tan solo con el cabello? Creo que si lo saben.— hablo el castaño sobre el rubio que su amigo pretendía. Cuando terminaron de hablar Blaine se volvió hacia ojiazul con una mirada triste.

—Vamos a mi coche, Kurt.— pronunció pesadamente.

—Claro.— Kurt se levanto de su asiento. El Doctor hizo lo mismo para comenzar a seguirlos pero Kurt dio vuelta y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. —¿Te importa?.— soltó enojado.

—¿Disculpa?.— dijo el Doctor con inocencia.

—No te hagas, te vi en el gap y te quedaste ahí sentado mientras... Me olfateabas.— explico irritándose. Blaine se puso al lado de Kurt por temor de que este saliera atacado.

**—**No te estaba oliendo.— se trato de defender.

—Oh, claro que lo hacías, y déjame decirte que no estoy interesado en una relación con un hombre mayor.— declaro con una mueca.

Tomo a Blaine de la mano y lo guió para caminar por el centro comercial. El Doctor quería seguirlos para saber si Kurt estaba en peligro pero una sonrisa seguía marcada en sus labios por la manera en que este lo rechazo. Así que dejo que siguieran su camino, de cualquier manera ya sabía donde encontrarlos:_ Dalton_. Aun faltaba que era Dalton, cierto.

—Eh, disculpe.— se acerco hacia una mujer rubia que caminaba con su hijo de unos ocho años.

—Dígame.— respondió amablemente la mujer.

—¿Me podría decir donde venden esos blazer? Me han encantado y comprare una docena.— señalo a un estudiante de Dalton que aun estaba paseando por allí.

—Oh no, señor esos blazers son exclusivos de la Academia Dalton.— la mujer volvió a responder con una sonrisa.

—Ah, vale ¿y donde se encuentra esa academia? Puedo ir y convencerlos de que me vendan alguno.— ahora mostró una sonrisa de lo mas convencedora pero tratando de no parecer un pervertido que buscaba una escuela.

La mujer lo miro con perspicacia para luego sacar un papel y escribir la dirección del colegio.

Al regresar a la TARDIS marco las coordenadas y realizo que estaba en Ohio, emprendió el viaje hacia una semana antes de conocer a Kurt y Blaine para que no pudieran reconocerlo... Pero como siempre algo salia mal y llego a solo un día después, salio de la TARDIS que se había estacionado a unos dos metros de entrada de la academia, engaño al guardia de seguridad y entro con un maletín en mano. Inhalo concentrado, tratando de buscar el aroma que emergía de Kurt al encontrarlo comenzó a seguir el rastro, contemplando la arquitectura y diseño del lugar. El timbre sonó y los pasillos quedaron vacíos de estudiantes. Uso el papel médium para presentarse como maestro suplente de Francés frente al director. Llego a un pasillo con varias puertas, claramente eran puertas hacia un salones de clase. El timbre sonó y el pasillo quedo vació de alumnos, se concentro en el olor para poder encontrar a Kurt. Se pego a la primera puerta y nada, olfateo la siguiente puerta y seguía igual, a la tercera puerta sonrió y entro decidido.

* * *

Kurt no había tenido un buen día, después de ayer estar deprimido por haberse imaginado su relación con Blaine, este aun no tenía ni la menor idea, se sentía peor por tener que sonreír hacia el mientras le daba palabras de aliento sobre que tal vez cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad Jeremiah podrá tener algo con el. Blaine se quedo dormido en su cama y Kurt sabía que si se dormía junto a el sería aun mas tortuoso para el mismo, así que durmió en la cama de su compañero de habitación quién no se encontraba. Al despertar, Blaine se había ido y el solo se sintió (un poco) utilizado. Al menos ese día solo tendría dos clases y después (y aunque se moría de nervios) le confesaría a Blaine sus sentimientos. Calculo feo su primera clase y no puso atención pero anoto cada palabra que la maestra decía, se sentía como robot al entender lo que decía pero mirando distraidamente el jardín por la ventana. En su segunda clase su compañero de habitación, Jeff, se acerco a el.

—¿Tienes pareja para la actividad?.— pregunto el rubio.

—Si, eres tu.— respondió con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su libro de texto

—Estoy de acuerdo.- contesto Jeff, sentándose a su lado y también sacando su libro. —Eh, Kurt...**—** el chico miro una mancha morada que estaba en el cuello posterior del blazer.

—¿Si?.— volteó a verle.

—No quiero que entres en pánico pero... Tienes una gran mancha aquí.— toco el blazer.

—¡Oh, no!.— grito de preocupación mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba el blazer. —¡Jeffrey, no me asustes así!¡No es gracioso!.— dijo al ver cada detalle de su prenda y no encontrar ninguna mancha.

—Pero yo vi...— Jeff estaba confundido.

—¡Hola chicos.- exclamo el Doctor cuando entro al aula.

—Oh Dios...— murmuro Kurt al reconocerlo, se hundió en su asiento para que no lo pudiera ver.

—Soy el John Smith, maestro suplente de Francés.— tomo una tiza y escribo el nombre de la materia en el pizarrón.

—Pero nos toca Historia.— comentó una voz al fondo de la clase.

—¿Ah? Si, cambió de horario.— contestó simplemente. Se escucharon bufidos y quejas alrededor del salón. —Bien...— el Doctor fingió mirar la lista de alumnos y después miro a la clase. —Kurt Hummel, pase al frente.— sonrió al ver como el chico trataba de ocultarse detrás de un libro. Kurt cerro fuertemente sus ojos, haciendo un puchero, cerro su libro y se levanto para dar unos pesados pasos al frente de la clase.

—¿Diga, profesor?.— dijo rodando los ojos y con una sonrisa falsa.


End file.
